


Akt I

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Verae amicitiae sempiternae sunt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dyrektor!Yoda, Friendship, Gen, Quidditch, Slytherin!Hux, Slytherin!Phasma, Teenage Drama, co może się stać?, pairingi później, rating ulegnie zmianie, setki nastolatków w magicznym zamku, tagi będą sukcesywnie dodawane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawdziwe przyjaźnie są wieczne... choć nieczęsto spotykane. Hux z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że taka przyjaźń przytrafiła się właśnie jemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scena pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

> Co się dzieje, kiedy Anssi dostaje zeszyt z Kylo Renem na okładce? Pisze o... Kylo Renie w Hogwarcie? W "Akcie I" co prawda Kylo Rena nie ma zbyt wiele, ale będzie. Pairingi jakoweś również, ale tej dzieciarni na razie nie w głowie romanse, więc nie wiem ani kto z kim, ani kiedy... ;)  
> Piszę to głównie dla siebie w ramach odstresowania, może komuś się spodoba.  
> Oh well.  
> Enjoy!

Jedenastoletni Armitage Hux samotnie przekroczył barierkę peronu 9 i ¾. 

Ojciec wyruszył tego ranka w interesach, a z matką pożegnał się (za swoją usilną namową) jeszcze po mugolskiej stronie stacji King’s Cross. Pani Hux przystała na to z wyraźnym żalem, ale Armitage nie mógł sobie pozwolić na poczucie winy – chciał być samodzielny.

Niemalże natychmiast przekonał się, że zaopiekowanie się swoim wypchanym po brzegi kufrem może okazać się nieco ponad jego siły.  
Rudzielec zaklął pod nosem, kiedy tobołek wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i przygniótł stopę.

-Może pomóc?  
Odwrócił się zaskoczony i stanął oko w oko z wysoką, krótko przystrzyżoną blondwłosą dziewczyną. Miała na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz i ciężkie buty, a jej delikatny uśmiech kontrastował wyraźnie z surowością jej ubioru.

-Jestem Phasma – wyciągnęła doń rękę, którą automatycznie uścisnął, choć nie docierało do niego, dlaczego właściwie do niego podeszła. – A ty?

Chłopak zamrugał gwałtownie pod siłą jej spojrzenia.  
-Hux. Mów mi Hux.


	2. Scena druga

Phasma okazała się być szalenie pomocną i rozgadaną dziewczyną.   
Hux nie był przyzwyczajony do hałaśliwych ludzi – w jego domu zwykle panowała cisza. Głośne zachowanie nie było bowiem tolerowane przez ojca. Chłopak nie miał więc do tej pory zbyt wiele do czynienia z dziećmi w swoim wieku. Ale o dziwo, nie przeszkadzała mu jej radosna paplanina.

 

Patrzył przez okno na zmieniający się krajobraz słuchając uważnie (i z delikatnym ukłuciem zazdrości) o jej przygodach na zeszłorocznych Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. W głębi duszy podziwiał zawodowych graczy, ich odwagę i zwinność. Bardzo chciał pojechać na ten mecz, ale ojciec szybko mu ten pomysł wyperswadował. Gardził sportem.  
Rudzielec skrzywił się mentalnie na samo wspomnienie siniaka, który potem przez ładnych kilka dni oszpecał jego już i tak chudą i piegowatą twarz.

-…to był naprawdę piękny Zwrot Wrońskiego – westchnęła blondynka rozmarzona. – Ale, ale… czy ja Cię nie zanudzam?  
Na jej twarzy rozkwitły rumieńce zakłopotania. 

-N-nie, skądże – Hux bardzo żałował, że nie wie jak się zachować w kontaktach z rówieśnikami. Nie chciał urazić swoim zachowaniem pierwszej osoby, która z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli wybrała jego towarzystwo.

-No to w porządku – zaśmiała się niespodziewanie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęła opowiadać o swoim ulubionym jedzeniu i czy Hux nie uważa, że byłoby wspaniale, gdyby w Hogwarcie też serwowali pudding o smaku orzechowym?

Hux nie miał pojęcia jak taki pudding może smakować, ale przytaknął gorliwie i od tej pory postanowił nieco bardziej angażować się w rozmowę z Phasmą.


	3. Scena trzecia

Hogwart był… ogromny.

 

Było to jedyne słowo krążące po głowie Hux’a kiedy zamek wyłonił się zza drzew, a z gardeł większości pierwszorocznych wyrwały się okrzyki zachwytu.  
Chłopak zerknął na Phasmę, która chwyciła go mocno za przedramię i po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, kilka godzin wcześniej, milczała jak zaklęta.

-Hux… - wyszeptała mu do ucha z przejęciem. – Będę prosić Nimue i Merlina, a jeśli będzie trzeba, to i Tiarę Przydziału, żebyśmy mogli być w tym samym domu.

Rudzielec zamarł w bezruchu.  
Głupi! Zupełnie zapomniał o zbliżającej się Ceremonii Przydziału.  
Co do siebie nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości – wszyscy w rodzinie oczekiwali, że znajdzie się w Slytherinie, jak jego ojciec i dziadek.

Z drugiej strony Phasma… była przemiła, pomocna i bezinteresowna jak, cóż, typowy Puchon.  
Hux nigdy w życiu by się nikomu głośno nie przyznał, ale od tamtej chwili aż do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali w ślad za profesorem Windu, tkwił w szponach strachu.

 

Tak bardzo chciał zostać razem z Phasmą!


	4. Scena czwarta

-Hux, Armitage!

Phasma uścisnęła jego ramię po raz ostatni, aby dodać mu otuchy.  
Chłopiec na drżących nogach zbliżył się do podium, na którym czekał na niego profesor Windu, starając się jednocześnie nie zauważać wlepionych w niego setek oczu uczniów i profesorów.  
Mężczyzna z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy wskazał mu stołek i kiedy Hux usiadł, jego wizję przesłoniła nałożona na głowę Tiara, która opadła mu aż na sam nos.

 

„Ach… młody Hux.”

Rudzielec wzdrygnął się nieznacznie w odpowiedzi na obcy głos, który odezwał się w jego głowie.

„Taak… Hufflepuff to zdecydowanie nie miejsce dla Ciebie, młodzieńcze” Hux zdecydowanie nie był zaskoczony.   
„Wyczuwam ogromny głód wiedzy. Ravenclaw mógłby Ci z tym pomóc, o tak, jednakże… jest w Tobie też pragnienie sprawdzenia się, lojalność i wcale niemało odwagi… odnalazłbyś się w Gryffindorze, taak…”

Hux zacisnął dłonie na stołku. Pomyślał ponuro, że ojciec na pewno już nigdy by się do niego nie odezwał, gdyby Tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru.

„Hmm? Więc jak ojciec wolałbyś Slytherin, co? Jakby nie patrzeć, spryt i ambicja, które posiadasz pozwoliłyby Ci rozwinąć skrzydła w tym domu, ale… Gdzie by Cię umieścić?”

Chłopiec zaczerpnął nerwowo powietrza.  
Co teraz? I dlaczego to tyle trwa? Czy coś jest z nim nie tak? Czy…?

-Niech będzie… Slytherin! – wykrzyknęła nagle Tiara i na Sali rozległ się głośny aplauz przy jednym ze stołów.

Profesor Windu zabrał Tiarę z jego głowy i ten, na miękkich od poczucia ulgi nogach, skierował się ku najgłośniejszemu stołowi.  
Starał się nie patrzeć na pozostałych do przydzielenia pierwszorocznych, wśród których stała Phasma. Wiedział, że nie spuszczała z niego wzroku.   
Usiadł na wolnym miejscu obok starszego chłopca z odznaką Prefekta na piersi, który pogratulował mu przydziału i poklepał go po plecach.

Napięcie jednak nie zeszło z Hux’a całkowicie. Tiara powiedziała wyraźnie, że nie pasował do Hufflepuffu. Czy więc będzie mógł dalej trzymać się z Phasmą?

 

Ceremonia trwała, aż w końcu nadszedł moment, którego oboje wyczekiwali.


	5. Scena piąta

Phasma może i nie potrafiła zamknąć buzi na dłużej niż pięć minut, ale była za to świetnym obserwatorem.

 

Pożegnała się na peronie ze swoją starszą siostrą, która wracała na ostatni, siódmy rok nauki do Hogwartu.  
Chciała przeżyć z nią swoją pierwszą podróż pociągiem, ale wyczuła, że ta wolałaby spędzić ten czas ze swoim chłopakiem, który tak jak ona, był prefektem naczelnym.

 

-Na pewno? – Gwendoline obdarzyła siostrę niepewnym spojrzeniem.  
-Jasne, dam sobie radę – uśmiechnęła się Phasma, choć nie była do końca pewna swych słów.

Tłok, hałas i radosne oczekiwanie nieco ją oszałamiały.

-No dobrze więc. Spotkamy się na uczcie. Jeśli trafisz do Hufflepuffu, będziemy mogły nocami wymykać się do kuchni po orzechowy pudding.  
-No pewnie!

Siostry wymieniły uściski. Gwendoline ucałowała Phasmę w czubek głowy i czym prędzej oddaliła się w ramiona swojego chłopaka.  
Dziewczynka pokręciła głową i rozejrzała się dokoła.

 

Pierwszoroczni w zasięgu wzroku żegnali się jeszcze ze swoimi rodzinami, postanowiła więc odłożyć zapoznawanie się z nimi na później.  
Pociąg odjeżdżał za piętnaście minut, miała zatem trochę czasu, aby znaleźć sobie jakiś pusty przedział.

Wtedy kątem oka dostrzegła rudowłosego chłopca, targającego ogromny kufer, co ewidentnie było ponad jego siły.  
Dlaczego był sam?

Phasma w mgnieniu oka podjęła decyzję. Dziarskim krokiem przedostała się przez tłum w jego stronę. Instynkt nakazywał jej podać pomocną dłoń.

 

-Może pomóc? – odezwała się stanąwszy tuż za nim.

Chłopiec wyprostował się jak struna i okazało się, że był od niej ładnych parę centymetrów niższy, a jego piegowata twarz była aż czerwona od wysiłku.  
Przyglądał się jej bez słowa i dziewczyna poczuła, jak powoli opuszcza ją odwaga. Nie dała po sobie tego jednak poznać i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

-Jestem Phasma. A Ty? 

Rudzielec zamrugał gwałtownie.

-Hux. Mów mi Hux.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Miło mi Cię poznać. To co, wciągamy Twój kufer? Mój już jest w środku. Siostra mi pomogła. Jest Prefektem Naczelnym, wiesz? To jej ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Trochę szkoda, ale ma pokazać mi tajne wejście do kuchni i… - przez cały czas paplała wesoło, a Hux, chociaż nie okazywał wyraźnego zainteresowania, zdawał się chłonąć każde jej słowo.

Szybko uporali się z jego bagażem i zajęli pusty przedział w jednym z wagonów.

-Lubisz Quidditch? – chłopak skinął głową potakująco, nie odrywając wzroku od widoków za szybą. – Ja _u-wiel-biam!_ To najwspanialszy sport na całym świecie! Chciałabym być taka jak szukający reprezentacji Walii, ale jestem chyba na to niestety zbyt duża i nie dość zwinna – westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Ale mogę za to być najwierniejszą fanką! W zeszłym roku byłam na Mistrzostwach Świata, to dopiero były emocje! A wiesz co mi się przydarzyło?

Phasma opowiedziała mu z wypiekami na twarzy o tym, jak po zwycięskim meczu udało jej się zdobyć autografy aż trzech zawodników, a do tego szukający reprezentacji podarował jej swojego treningowego znicza. _ZNICZA!_

-Wyobrażasz sobie? A jak pięknie latali! Po raz pierwszy widziałam na własne oczy manewr Wrońskiego…

W pewnej chwili jednak dotarło do niej, że chłopiec wcale nie włączył się do konwersacji i poczuła się nieco zbita z pantałyku.

-Ale, ale… czy ja Cię nie zanudzam? 

-N-nie, skądże…  
Hux jak gdyby otrząsnął się z transu.

-No to w porządku – zachichotała nerwowo nie do końca mu wierząc.

 

Zmieniła więc temat.

 

-Jadłeś kiedyś orzechowy pudding?

Rudzielec przyznał, że nie, ale zgodził się co do tego, iż byłoby świetnie, gdyby przygotowano go na ucztę powitalną w Hogwarcie.  
Phasma ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że chłopak jakby zaczął bardziej angażować się w rozmowę. Co prawda nie mówił wiele i rzadko kiedy patrzył jej w oczy, ale potakiwał i od czasu do czasu wtrącał jakąś uwagę.

Uznała, że był po prostu nieśmiały.

Reszta drogi minęła im na przyjemnej pogawędce, a gdy drzwi przedziału otworzyły się niepodziewanie, oboje podnieśli głowy zaskoczeni znad ulubionej książki Phasmy „Quidditch przez wieki”.

-Coś z wózka kochaneczki?

Blondynka zerwała się z miejsca i zakupiła po trochu wszystkiego.   
Kiedy usiadła z naręczem słodyczy, dotarło do niej, że Hux w przeciwieństwie do niej nie ruszył się z miejsca.

-Nie lubisz słodkości? – zmartwiła się. Lubiła się dzielić.

Hux wymamrotał coś pod nosem o ojcu i zakazach i Phasma udała, że niczego nie usłyszała.

-Wzięłam chyba trochę za dużo… - jęknęła, na co rudzielec parsknął śmiechem – Pomożesz? Ja Ci pomogłam z kufrem – dodała szybko z chytrym uśmiechem.

Chłopak przystał na propozycję, rozkładając w teatralnym geście ręce.

Nie dali rady zjeść wszystkiego nim jeden z prefektów w barwach Hufflepuffu przyszedł poinformować ich, że czas przebrać się w szaty.

-O rety, już dojeżdżamy? – podekscytowała się Phasma.  
Za oknem było już niemal zupełnie ciemno.

-Tak, powinniśmy być w Hogsmeade za około pół godziny.  
Gdy prefekt przeszedł do kolejnego przedziału, zaczęli spekulować odnośnie ceremonii przydziału.   
Cóż… głównie to Phasma mówiła. Hux znowu umilkł.

-…to znaczy, moja siostra i mama są Puchonkami, a z tego co wiem, babcia też była w Hufflepuffie. Tato jednak był Gryfonem, jak większość jego rodziny, więc pewnie trafię albo tu, albo tam, jak sądzisz?

Widząc zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta kolegi, powściągnęła język i nie ciągnęła dalej tematu, za co był jej wyraźnie wdzięczny.

.

Na korytarzu zapanował kompletny chaos, więc Phasma zrezygnowała z szukania Gwen i oboje z Huxem wysiedli z pociągu trzymając się za ręcę, aby nie zgubić się w tłumie uczniów.

-Pierwszoroczni tutaj proszę!

Wkrótce siedzieli już w łódkach, jak nakazywała tradycja.

Phasma i Hux zajęli przednią część, a na miejscach za nimi usiadło dwóch chłopców. Hux ewidentnie nie kwapił się, by się z nimi zapoznać, a nim Phasma zdobyła się na odwagę, flotylla przepłynęła pod skalnym łukiem porośniętym gęstym lasem i…

 

-Oooch! – z wielu gardeł wyrwał się ten sam okrzyk zachwytu, bo oto przed nimi pojawił się majestatyczny zamek.

Był jeszcze piękniejszy i potężniejszy niż dziewczynka sądziła. Gwendoline najwyraźniej zapomniała wspomnieć o tym, jak ogromny był Hogwart.

W przypływie wzruszenia i nieopisanej tęsknoty, Phasma ujęła dłoń kolegi.

-Hux… - wyszeptała, jak gdyby bojąc się, że hałas mógłby sprawić, że Hogwart okazałby się tylko wspaniałym marzeniem sennym. – Będę prosić Nimue i Merlina, jeśli będzie trzeba to i nawet samą Tiarę przydziału, żebyśmy mogli być w tym samym domu.

 

Chłopiec zamarł w bezruchu. Nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale wyczuła, że tak jak ona, nie chciał, by ich rozdzielono.  
Phasma westchnęła cicho, uścisnęła go mocniej i trzymała jego dłoń, dopóki nie wysiedli na przeciwległym brzegu jeziora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mały flashback (jeden z dwóch), nim dowiemy się, do którego domu została przydzielona Phasma.


	6. Scena szósta

Przed bramą czekał na nich wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna w czarnych szatach czarodzieja.

-Podejdźcie! – wykrzyknął tubalnym głosem. – Nazywam się Mace Windu i jestem wicedyrektorem. Pozwólcie teraz za mną.

Ruszyli po wybrukowanej ścieżce do ogromnych drewnianych wrót, wysokich na co najmniej dwa piętra. Profesor Windu zastukał w nie trzykrotnie i natychmiast otworzyły się z głuchym jęknięciem zawiasów. Podążyli dalej przez salę wejściową tak wielką, że można by w niej grać w Quidditcha, minęli marmurowe schody i drzwi zza których dochodził przytłumiony gwar.

Phasma wydedukowała, że to właśnie tam znajduje się słynna Wielka Sala.

Profesor Windu zaprowadził ich jednak do pustej komnaty nieco dalej w głębi korytarza.

-Witajcie zatem w zamku Hogwart. – Phasma poczuła, jak drżą jej dłonie z podekscytowania. –Bankiet powitalny wkrótce się rozpocznie, ale nim to nastąpi i zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Jest to ważna ceremonia, ponieważ przez najbliższe siedem lat wasz dom będzie wam jak rodzina. Będziecie razem uczęszczać na zajęcia, spać w dormitorium i spędzać czas wolny.

-Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując mu punkty, a przewinienia będą dlań hańbą, ujmując ich część. Dom, który mieć będzie najwyższą liczbę punktów na uczcie pożegnalnej, otrzyma Puchar Domów. Jest to wielki zaszczyt. Mam nadzieję, że każde z was będzie wierne swemu domowi. Przygotujcie się do ceremonii przydziału i zachowajcie spokój. Wrócę, gdy przyjdzie czas.

Phasma stanęła przed Huxem z błyszczącymi oczyma.

-Głowa do góry Hux! Jestem pewna, że gdziekolwiek trafimy, będzie fajnie!

Nie dała po sobie nic poznać, ale obawiała się, że Hux nie jest materiałem na Puchona.

Chłopiec wymamrotał coś pod nosem i skinął sztywno głową.

Blondynka chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy do komnaty powrócił profesor Windu.

-Utwórzcie pary i chodźcie za mną.

Phasma szybko zajęła miejsce obok kolegi i grupa pierwszorocznych podążyła za czarodziejem do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku nowoprzybyłym, co było nieco onieśmielające.

Phasma ukradkiem rozglądała się dokoła. Wszystko było tak piękne i przesycone magią!

Zatrzymali się przed podium, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału.

Gwar ucichł i Tiara zaczęła śpiewać najdziwniejszą pieśń o historii szkoły, jaką dziewczynka słyszała. Pierwszoroczni wymienili między sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Gdy umilkła, rozległ się głośny aplauz i profesor Windu wszedł na podium ze zwojem pergaminu w ręku.

-Gdy wyczytam wasze imię, zajmiecie miejsce na stołku i zostaniecie przydzieleni.

To było to.

Phasma przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
-Uszy do góry, Phas – wyszeptał jej niespodziewanie do ucha Hux. – Przecież będzie „fajnie”.

Nie zdążyła mu zmiażdżyć dłoni w odpowiedzi, bo oto nadeszła jego kolej.

-Hux, Armitage!

Armitage? Blondynka miała ochotę zachichotać. Cóż za pretensjonalne imię! Nic dziwnego, że wolał, aby zwracać się do niego po nazwisku.

Przez cały czas nie spuszczała z niego oka.

-Niech będzie… Slytherin!

A więc Slytherin. 

Teraz pozostało jej tylko poprosić Tiarę, by i ją tam umieściła.

Z nietęgą miną patrzyła jak chłopiec wędruje w stronę najgłośniej klaszczącego stołu.

 

-Phasma, Ginevra!


	7. Scena siódma

Phasma zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza. Nadeszła chwila prawdy.  
Nogi miała jak z ołowiu.

**„Kolejna Phasma, hmm?”**

Usłyszała głos w swojej głowie, kiedy profesor założył jej Tiarę.

**„Inteligentna obserwatorka, o taaak… ale brak zdyscyplinowania, które tak ceni Ravenclaw. Wyczuwam wiele odwagi i uporu jak w wielu członkach Twojej rodziny przed Tobą. I otwartość, a przy tym i niemało siły, taak… W Gryffindorze czułabyś się niewątpliwie dobrze.”**

_O nie… przecież Hux…!_

**„Ach... Lojalność, chęć niesienia pomocy… ale… widzę także logikę, spryt i ambicję, cechy Slytherinu. Dom ten pomógłby Ci w dążeniu do wielkości, w odkryciu ukrytego potencjału…”**

Dziewczynka czuła jak serce kołacze jej w piersi. Czyżby nie wszystko było stracone?

**„Hmm? Slytherin, co? Hmm…”**

Przez chwilę nie słyszała już nic, a potem…

 

-SLYTHERIN!

 

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

Udało się!


	8. Scena ósma

Hux uniósł brwi zaskoczony.  
 _Slytherin?_ Czy Tiara ogłupiała do reszty? Phasma? Jego słodka i miła, roześmiana Phasma w Slytherinie? Przecież zjedzą ją tam żywcem!

Pomachał wyraźnie zdezorientowanej koleżance i zrobił jej miejsce koło siebie.

Usiadła ciężko na ławie wśród oklasków pozostałych Ślizgonów.

-Gratulacje! – pochwalił ją Prefekt, siedzący po drugiej stronie Hux’a.

Phasma uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha w odpowiedzi, jakby dopiero zaczynało do niej docierać, co tak właściwie się wydarzyło.

Rudzielec patrzył na nią z wyrazem głębokiej kontemplacji na twarzy.

Być może było w niej coś jeszcze. Coś, czego na razie nie dostrzegał, a co sprawiło, że Tiara podjęła taką właśnie decyzję.  
Chłopiec postanowił, że zatrzyma ją przy sobie i odkryje, co to takiego.

-A nie mówiłam? – szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy gwar przy ich stole przycichł. – Już się mnie nie pozbędziesz! – Pogroziła mu palcem.

-Szkoda – kąciki jego ust uniosły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenia.

 

Ceremonia Przydziału trwała dalej.


	9. Scena dziewiąta

Kiedy ostatni z pierwszorocznych, „Solo-Organa Ben” zasiadł przy stole Gryffindoru, profesor Windu przywołał uczniów do porządku i zasiadł za stołem profesorskim.

Dzieci po raz pierwszy miały okazję przyjrzeć się gronu pedagogicznemu. Niektórzy wyglądali naprawdę groźnie.

Wtedy mały, zielonoskóry i na oko sędziwy czarodziej zeskoczył z zadziwiającą gracją ze swojego miejsca po środku i stanął na wysokim podium, by objąć wzrokiem całą salę.

-Młodzikom mówię „ witajcie w Hogwarcie”! Starym znajomym naszym „witajcie z powrotem”, hmm!

-Przypomnieć muszę Wam, że do Puszczy wejście zakazane jest i karane surowo będzie – tu pogroził szponiastym palcem w kierunku Gryfonów

-Czy profesor Yoda zawsze mówi w ten sposób? – zastanowiła się szeptem Phasma  
-Zazwyczaj – parsknął prefekt siedzący obok Huxa – Ale cii… - przyłożył palec do ust i ponownie skierował wzrok na dyrektora.

-Teraz jednak, jeść będziemy!

Czarodziej klasnął dwukrotnie i w jednej chwili stoły wręcz ugięły się pod ciężarem półmisków i dzbanów.

-Oooch, jestem w niebie – jęknęła Phasma i od razu nałożyła sobie po trochu wszystkiego, czego tylko mogła dosięgnąć ze swojego miejsca.

Wielka Sala wypełniła się radosnym gwarem i szczękiem sztućców. 

-Zamierzasz to wszystko zjeść?

Hux spoglądał na jej talerz powątpiewająco. Sam miał na talerzu ledwie połowę tego co ona.

-Jasne, umieram z głodu!

-Jesteś niemożliwa – przewrócił oczyma

-Po prostu zazdrościsz, że jestem tak szczupła, chociaż jem za trzech – wytknęła mu język

-Też coś – prychnął. Rudzielec zdecydowanie nie miał problemów z wagą, był znacznie drobniejszy od niej.

Po jakimś czasie obiad zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawiły się…  
-Jeśli przed chwilą byłam w niebie, to teraz połączyłam się w jedno z najczystszą magią! – Phasma aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. – Czy… czy to…!

Hux westchnął.  
Zaczynali na siebie ściągać uwagę innych Ślizgonów przez te jej głośne okrzyki zachwytu.

-Na gacie Merlina, Phas. Wysłówże się wreszcie!

-Hux, Hux! Pudding orzechowy!

W mgnieniu oka przechwyciła dwie porcje. Jedną z nich postawiła przed chłopcem.

-Wsuwaj! – sama już miała pełne usta puddingu. – Nie pożałujesz, obiecuję.

Rudzielec musiał przyznać w duchu, że wyglądał on całkiem apetycznie, postanowił więc jej ulec i spróbować.

-A nie mówiłam? – uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem widząc wyraz błogości na jego twarzy.  
Nie zaszczycił ją odpowiedzią.

 

Przypomniały mu się jego siódme urodziny. Mama przygotowała dla niego wtedy tort orzechowy, który smakował bardzo podobnie. A była to jedna z niewielu okazji, kiedy ojciec pozwolił mu na jedzenie słodkości.  
_„Psują zęby i zatruwają umysł”_ zwykł mawiać.

Hux otrząsnął się ze swoich rozmyślań, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

-…Hux, a ja jestem Phasma – dziewczynka przedstawiała ich właśnie parze czarnowłosych Ślizgonów, siedzących po drugiej stronie stołu.

-Unamo – odparła krótko dziewczynka i zmierzyła ich kalkulującym spojrzeniem. – A ten tutaj to mój kuzyn, Thanisson, ale nie zwracajcie na niego zbytniej uwagi. Myśli, że jak jest w drugiej klasie, to może zadzierać nosa – potrząsnęła w jego kierunku głową i kilka spośród jej warkoczyków smagnęło go po twarzy.

Thanisson w odwecie uszczypnął ją w policzek.

-Lepiej uważajcie na tą złośnicę – mrugnął do Phasmy porozumiewawczo. – Lubi prawić ludziom psikusy, jak jakiś Gryfon.

Unamo zarumieniła się po uszy oburzona.

Phasma i Hux przyglądali się ich sprzeczce i poszturchiwaniom z rozbawieniem.

Zapowiadał się ciekawy rok.


End file.
